La Folie
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: Pierre est une petite île très curieuse. Parfois, il pose des questions qui laissent des froids. Sinon, c'est quoi la Folie ?


Titre : La Folie

Personnages : Saint Pierre et Miquelon - Autres

Rating : K+

Résumé : Pierre est une petite île très curieuse. Mais il pose parfois des questions qui laissent des froids. Sinon, c'est quoi la Folie ?

Note d el'auteur : Je sais, je devrais être en train d'écrire mes chapitres mais...Mais je suis une flemme :D Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Dites, c'est quoi la Folie ?

La question de Saint-Pierre-et-Miquelon jeta un froid sur la pièce car tous avaient bien compris qu'il parlait de la Folie et non d'une folie ordinaire. Ce n'était pas une réunion, juste une sorte de petite fête où étaient conviées les régions de France, Francis, Pays Basques, Espagne, Prusse, Angleterre (ses frères qui étaient venus quand même) et d'autres, la liste serait bien trop longue à faire. Parmi eux, Saint-Pierre-et-Miquelon. La particularité première de l'enfant était qu'il avait été élevé par France, Bretagne, Basse-Normandie et Pays Basques. Ainsi, il disait "papa" à Francis, "Tad" à Stefan, "Dad" à Léan et "Aita" à Ozkar. Ensuite, il tâchait tous les jours d'en apprendre plus sur la vie des nations et régions, représentant lui-même une petite île française.

- Je sors prendre l'air, déclara Léan en se levant et sortant.

- Attends-moi, je t'accompagne ! le suivit Bourgogne.

- L'awesome moi à quelque chose à faire ailleurs, Viens Ludwig, on revient dans cinq minutes !

Pierre cligna des yeux, conscient que c'était sa question qui avait provoqué cette fuite générale. Bretagne voulut prendre la poudre d'escampette aussi mais Pays Basques l'attrapa par la capuche et le retint afin de ne pas devoir répondre seul, Francis s'étant fait la malle.

- Bretagne, je te signale que moi je peux pas lui expliquer, je l'ai jamais vécu.

- Normal, t'es con naturellement...Bon, mon petit Pierre, comment t'expliquer...Tu vois...Nous ne sommes pas des humains normaux. Ca, tu le sais. Nous représentons trois choses : un territoire, un souverain/chef et un peuple. Malheureusement, ces trois choses ne sont pas toujours en accroc. Par exemple, le chef veut étendre le territoire mais le peuple ne veut aps parce qu'il ne veut pas de guerre. Ou alors, le peuple veut un nouveau chef. Ou le peuple est réduit en esclavage par le chef d'un autre territoire. Enfin, il y a pleins de variantes. Et bien, quand ces trois choses ne sont pas en accord, ou en d'autres termes quand c'est le bordel dans le pays ou la région ou le tout ce que tu veux, son représentant, nous, peut-être atteint de la Folie. La Folie...c'est...

Le petit roux poussa un soupir, sentant de sales souvenirs monter en lui. Il eut une pensée compatissante pour le sale normand et Bourgogne qu'il avait vu se diriger vers les toilettes, à son humble avis, il y en avait un des deux qui allait passer de longues minutes penché au-dessus de la cuvette à vomir tripes et boyaux.

- C'est des crises. Des crises aléatoires, qui peuvent arriver n'importe quand. Elles peuvent durer dix monutes...Une heure...Des jours...Des mois...Des années...Des siècles même. On sait plus ce qu'on fait on...On a pété un câble tout simplement. Et au réveil...Pouf, tu te souviens plus de rien. Il ne te reste que deux choses : les témoignages des autres et les cauchemars. Tu revis ces scènes en cauchemar parfois, c'est pour ça qu'on sait tous ce qu'on a pu faire durant nos crises -pour ceux qui en ont fait. C'est...Passablement horrible.

- Oh...Et...Dad, papa, aita et toi vous en avez déjà fait...?

- C'crétin, là, non. Mais Francis, Léan et moi...Si. Francis a eu plusieurs périodes comme ça, notamment durant la fameuse Terreur de Robespierre et même presque toute la Révolution Française. Pour le reste, je sais pas trop, généralement on...On évite d'en parler. Léan, je me souviens nettement de la fin de l'empire anglo-normand, avec son roi Jean sans Terre. Et moi pendant la guerre de Cent ans, j'ai eu une grosse guerre de succession chez moi...Les deux prétendants au trôné n'étaient pas fichus de s'entendre, l'un voulait s'allier à Angleterre et l'autre à France. Dur de pas pêter une durite...

La petite île acquiesça, encore un peu perplexe.

- Mais...Il se passe quoi, vraiment, pendant les crises ?

- On va prendre un exemple : Léan. Tu vois son caractère ?

- C'est un pacifique.

- Exactement. On a souvent eu l'occasion de se battre et on s'est laissé des cicatrices à l'un et l'autre, c'est normal. Je voulais l'envahir, il voulait m'envahir, je voulais envahir France, France voulait m'envahir, Léan voulait piller France et m'epêcher de l'envahir...Bref, c'est pas pour rien qu'on se supporte pas. Je ne lui en veux pas pour les cicatrices à la hache que j'ai parce qu'il a les même faites à l'épée. Mais alors que son roi Jean Sans Terre faisait pleins de conneries, mon duc, Arthur de Bretagne, a décidé d'enlever Aliénor d'Aquitaine -sa grand mère- pour forcer Jean à lui céder le trône. Mais il s'est fait capturer, et forcément moi avec. Et Léan a fait une crise. Devant moi. Alors que j'étais enchaîné et immobilisé avec limite un panneau "frappez-moi, je suis là pour ça". Si j'étais pas immortel, je crois que je serais mort.

- Dad t'a fait du mal ?

- Plutôt, oui...grogna le breton.

Pierre resta silencieux, incapable d'imaginer son Dad faire du mal à son Tad. Léan était sûrement, avec Francis, le plus gentil et plus doux des quatre -sauf que Tad commençait à trop lui taper sur les nerfs et qu'il l'assommait. Alors, lui, faire du mal à quelqu'un ? Improbable, et pourtant...

* * *

- Bourgogne, tu vas finir par me donner envie de vomir aussi...

- Vas me chercher une bouteille, s't'eu plaît, Léan...

- Tu es déjà en train de vomir, ce n'est pas bon pour...

- C'est pas l'alcool qui me fait vomir, vas me chercher une bouteille, s't'eu plaît.

Léan soupira et alla voir dans la réserve ce qu'il pouvait trouver pour le bourguignon. Il se doutait que l'alcoolisme d'Albéric venait de ses souvenirs de la guerre de Cent ans, où dans sa Folie il avait trahi la France et envahi pas mal de régions du Nord pour le compte de l'Angleterre. Il devait vouloir noyer tout ça en étant saoul. Lui n'en était pas arrivé à cette extrémité. Il avait toujours voulu contrôler -à peu près- ses crises mais ça n'avait pas toujours marché. Il avait réussi à ne jamais en faire devant Angleterre, lorsqu'il l'avait envahi, mais un peu avant, il avait attaqué Francis à plusieurs reprises.

C'était ces cauchemars qui hantaient la plupart des nations, régions ou autres. En fait, les représentants comme eux avaient trois sortes de nuit, en excluant celles où ils ne dormaient pas et celles où ils ne faisaient pas de rêve. Soit ils faisaient des rêves banals, iventés par leur cerveau. Soit des souvenirs où ils ont souffert -invasion, annexion-. Et les pires. Celles où ils se rappelaient les horreurs qu'eux avaient pu faire. Ces rêves qui les réveillaient en sueur et pantelant et généralement rechercher la compagnie de quelqu'un pour se rassurer, pour se dire qu'on n'était pas seul. Ils n'étaient pas des humains. On enviait parfois leur condition. Pas besoin de vraiment travailler, de faire d'études. L'immortalité. Mais les gens ne se rendaient que peur compte qu'une immortalité de culpabilité n'était pas une sinécure.

Il poussa un soupir et se frotta le front en se rappelant ce qu'il avait infligé à Stefan. D'accord, il ne l'aimait et lui non plus mais, sur le coup de sa crise, il l'avait tabassé et abusé de lui. Il était souvent étonné que Bretagne ne le lui reproche pas ou ne l'utilise pas comme attaque dans leurs disputes. Sûrement parce que lui s'était attaqué à sa propre soeur.

La Folie était sûrement le sort qu'il ne souhaiterait à personne, pas même à son pire ennemi (qui, étant Bretagne, l'avait déjà subi de toute façon).

* * *

Ecosse : Comment ça "abusé de lui" ? Mais je sortais avec à l'époque, moi ! Enfoiré !

Au fait, je remercie ceux qui sont sur ma page et qui sont pas mal actifs, c'est cool !

Review ? :3


End file.
